An internal combustion engine converts potential chemical energy in the form of a fuel into mechanical energy. Various fuels are available for internal combustion engines. Some recent developments have focused on alternatives to gasoline and other conventional fuels as efforts toward cleaner burning engines have gained momentum. Other types of fuels, such as gaseous fuels, provide numerous advantages over conventional fuels. Gaseous fuels may produce less emission. Gaseous fuels may cost less for the consumer. Gaseous fuels also present additional considerations in the design of internal combustion engines to optimize energy efficiency, exhaust production, and versatility.
Another area that improves the efficiency of the engine is turbocharging. A turbocharger for an engine increases the amount of air received by a combustion chamber of an engine. Increased air allows for increased fuel, which improves the engine's power. The turbocharger may be powered by the exhaust of the engine, which improves the engine's efficiency.